


Strange Gloves (Male Reader)

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Series: Male Reader Insert Stories [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Does that make it a threesome?, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, Gloves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, The Cloak Lends a Hand, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: Male reader insert. This is a smutty scene of Dr. Strange using velvet gloves to please you. Very little plot contained within.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader
Series: Male Reader Insert Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804519
Kudos: 70





	Strange Gloves (Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a thought one day as to what kind of gloves Dr. Strange would use with a lover and this is the result. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also wrote this from a [ female reader perspective. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933400)

Your heart beat fast as you lay naked under the covers of your bed. Your room was quiet and you knew there was only one other person in the Sanctum Sanctorum tonight, Dr. Stephen Strange. He was probably attempting to sit and read in the library, making you both wait, driving up the anticipation. But this was his game, not yours. He orchestrated, you played.

Or more accurately, he played you.

You tried not to get too hard wondering what he had in store for you tonight. He always had something new to spice up your relationship. Sometimes it was a magical artifact. Shhh, don’t tell Wong. Other times, it was something completely mundane, but used in a very magical way.

Stephen’s only rule for you was that you couldn’t touch yourself while you waited. Which was so hard not to do. Clenching your fists at your side, you squirmed under the covers, rubbing your thickening length up against the heavy blankets on top of you, trying to get some friction. Your memories of the past few years with Stephen overwhelmed your senses. He was always so dominant, passionate and aggressive, which you loved, but he was also kind and caring, making sure to never hurt you in any of the experimentation that you two did.

Without a sound, the door swung open. You gasped at the suddenness, having gotten lost in your erotic-filled mind. You gazed hungrily at him. His grey eyes held the normal sharp calculating look, but were slightly blown with lust he couldn’t hide.

As he shut the door and stood at the end of your bed, you marveled at how striking he looked in his blue robes and red cloak. His handsome face, chiseled cheeks and black goatee. The grey hair at his temples, in an otherwise full head of black hair, marked him as distinguished to many. You found it downright sexy. But then, you found the whole man to be absolutely sinful.

You wanted to say so many things, beg for him to take you, but you bit your tongue. He would tell you when he was ready and what he had in store for you.

It didn’t take long; he had run through his self-control by staying away. He brought his hands out from behind his back, you hadn’t noted that they’d been hidden, but what you noticed immediately were the gloves he wore. Stephen hadn’t worn gloves for many years. You only remembered him wearing gloves occasionally during your first years here as his assistant. He hadn’t worn any since you’d become lovers. It was something you had actively worked on with him, working through his anger and embarrassment over his hands. It was part of what brought you together.

However, these gloves were different from what he used to wear. They were a deep blue, almost matching the color of his robes. But they looked soft and that excited you even more. You unconsciously whined as he stepped around to the side of the bed.

Chuckling, Stephen leaned over and kissed your temple softly before whispering, “Be a good boy for me.”

As he withdrew, you nodded vigorously. His smile was bright, though his eyes glittered mischievously. He gripped the covers and whipped them off, exposing you to him and the cold air. You gasped, having gotten quite warm from the heavy blankets.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured as he sat on the bed next to you. “I’ll warm you up soon enough.”

“Please, Stephen,” you moaned.

Your eyes closed and your head rolled back into the pillow as his right hand touched your shoulder. The gloves were velvet, so soft with a hint of texture. Stephen’s caress over your skin was light, but firm. His hands not as shaky as they once were. Opening your eyes halfway, you gazed at his face and saw the concentration in his furrowed brow. He caught your eye and winked at you, his face softening.

About to speak, you ended up stuttering as he shifted on the bed to turn to you more fully and ran both hands up the sides of your neck and cupped your cheeks before gliding back down your shoulders. When his hands moved to your chest and circled your nipples, you couldn’t hold in the loud moan that escaped your lips. Your hips jerked involuntarily as your eyes rolled back in your head.

His hands roamed down your torso, across your stomach and sides. Every slide of the velvety material caused a wave of pleasure to ripple through you. Soft whimpers and whines filled the quiet room. You could bite your lip to stop the sounds, but you knew he thrived on it. He loved making you fall apart from his touch.

As his hands slipped back up to your chest, you felt a different material wrap around the ankle closest to Stephen. Your eyes flew open and you gazed down the length of your body, getting distracted by the sorcerer’s velvet-covered hands pinching your nipples. It took you a moment to concentrate on your leg before you realized the cloak was, ahem, helping. It had completely circled your ankle and was slithering up your calf to your knee. The cloak felt like hundreds of different fabrics at once, a contrast of soft and rough, smooth and scratchy. It made you shudder.

“Tsk,” Stephen admonished the cloak, but didn’t command it to stop. Instead, he drew his hands down to your waist as he moved to kneel between your legs. This broke the contact between the cloak and your leg, but as soon as the sorcerer was settled, the cloak wrapped around each of your ankles and lifted. It bent your knees as it pushed your legs back towards you, giving the man a perfect view of your cock and ass.

“Hmmm, helpful,” Stephen smirked up at you as your eyes went wide. “I should have thought of this sooner.” He winked as he dragged his gloved hands through the hair nestling your thick dick. He spent several moments cupping your balls, one at a time and then both at once.

You tried to keep watching him and his damn erotic hands, but you couldn’t hold your head up, let alone keep your eyes open. So, you didn’t. Your head dropped back to the pillow as you moaned, your eyes slammed shut. You writhed at every touch, every caress of his hands. Even the cloak was undulating around your ankles, brushing its multi-texture material against your skin.

Finally, he moved to the base of your cock and wrapped a hand around it, squeezing firmly before letting go and then repeating the squeeze and release. His other hand fisted around your tip then slipped down and up the length very slowly. It was unlike anything you had felt before, and you’d tried a few different toys before and since being with Stephen. There was friction and yet it was smooth gliding on your skin. It was the most sensual thing you’d experienced.

As his fist moved faster up and down your cock, his other hand slipped below your balls. A finger ran around your hole several times before pressing in. You bucked uncontrollably and a new pair of hands held down your waist. These were Stephen’s hands, but not his currently gloved ones. You tried to figure out how he had cast a spell, but the pleasure overwhelmed you and you felt your orgasm building deep inside of you.

“That’s it, my sweet,” he murmured. “Let go.”

Whether it was the finger pressing inside your rim, or the increased speed of his fist, you weren’t sure what pushed you over the edge. All you knew was an intense shudder of pleasure rippled through you as thick ropes of cum shot out across your chest. He kept moving, stimulating you more, milking your orgasm. You gasped and whined and moaned. Until he finally gripped the base of your cock and stilled. The last shot of seed landed on your stomach as you cried out his name before sagging into the mattress.

When you came to consciousness, your legs were down on the bed and you felt both Stephen’s hands and the cloak rubbing soothing circles across your skin. It felt so good, so relaxing and so arousing. You felt pleasure building inside you again. You weren’t sure if you could handle more of this exquisite torture and yet, you wanted it to last forever. “More,” you groaned.

“As you wish,” he whispered back as he slid his hands down to your half-hard cock. The cloak began to raise your legs.


End file.
